battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Tsang
is the founder and owner of Martin Company, the main commodities distributor on Leviathan 1. Formerly known as the "Skunk", he was a former hacker and Ping Wu's partner in crime. Appearance Martin is a fair-skinned, very obese man. He has a thin, dark mustache and light coloured hair, which he has cut in a variation of the . He favours s and shorts. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts Martin as being darkly tanned and having red hair."Calendar of GLO" Personality Like his former partner Ping Wu, Martin is something of a slippery character, but has gone straight. Possibly because he has undergone the Methuselyzation process he has a casual view of life, using the combatant's graveyard near his house as a . Relationships .]] Ping was Martin's closest friend, and he did not appear to have formed any attachments after settling on Leviathan 1, essentially living as a bachelor. He appeared genuinely happy to see Ping, although he did not begin fighting back until Ping went a bit too far with his accusations and violence against him. The two have since reconciled and Martin retains a sense of honour and obligation towards Ping, who he decided to help again. He threw his support behind the Space Angels despite the untold costs involved in outfitting and equipping the team. It is suggested that he became friends with Ping's girlfriend, Rem Rei, while they were operating as underground hackers, as Rem knows where he lives. He also had Elf and Zwölf in his with him but it is not revealed if they did anything else. Abilities It is implied that Martin was a formidable hacker as he and Ping were virtually unstoppable. He is also a successful businessman, having become the main commodities distributor on Leviathan 1. History Ping and Martin were a formidable hacker combination who could crack any security system and were well known in the underworld.Phase 18 Rem was attracted to Ping and became his girlfriend, getting to know Martin in the process. A hundred years earlier, Ping hacked into Melchizedek and attacked the inaugural Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) in ES 491.Phase 26; Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline. However Martin bailed out on him and Ping was found by Trinidad, escaping but losing his left forearm, which was eventually replaced by a cybernetic forearm and robotic hand. Martin established himself as a commodities broker on Leviathan 1, eventually becoming the main distributor through his company, Martin Company. He settled in Hobbes City where he has a home next to a graveyard for combatants who have died in the Combat Chamber that he uses as a . Plot Ping searched Martin out in ES 591 after arriving on Leviathan 1, being taken to him by Rem. Martin was at home and trying to put the moves on a woman he had invited over who was working on her golf swing. After Ping kicked him in the rear end as a greeting, he began to beat up Martin, blaming him for the failure of his plan a century before. Martin at first did not attempt to fight back and could only look on as Ping allowed Deckman 100 to plug himself in and use up so much electricity that the Combat Chamber and part of Hobbes City were blacked out. It was after Ping claimed that what was Martin's was rightfully his, as his actions had created the world that the two now found themselves in that Martin protested. After Ping smashed a beer bottle over his head and kicked him, Martin began to fight back, claiming that he too had had it rough and was now helping more people than Ping ever did. The two beat each other until they were tired out and when they had stopped Ping declared that he would storm Ketheres again. This apparently impressed Martin and the two reconciled, with Ping and his companions staying at Martin's while they prepared for the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. .]] After Alita was rebuilt, she rescued a runaway Giraud from two of Colonel Payne's men and called Martin's house. Ping was not in but Martin, who was in his hot tub with Elf and Zwölf, advised Alita to take Giraud to the Adminipolice. Following Alita and Zazie's capture of all the flags in the Combat Chamber, the Space Angels' entry for the ZOTT was accepted, with Martin listed as their sponsor. Prior to the team's departure for Ketheres Ping and Martin discovered that the F-Box contained a brain, but they could not determine whose it was.Phase 36 The Space Angels used one of Martin's cargo ships as a base during the competition and Ping later used Martin's likeness to fool surveillance cameras when he set foot in Ketheres. References Category:Leviathan 1 residents Category:Space Angels Category:Males